dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Jun Ho
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: ' 준호/Junho. thumb|310px *'Nombre Real: '이준호/Lee Jun Ho. *'Apodo: '' Hwang-jae (emperador). *'''Profesion: Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Compositor, Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ilsan, Corea del Sur. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Enero-1990 (24 Años) *'Estatura: 1.78 cm *'Peso: '''67 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Acuario *'Religion: ' Cristiano *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment. Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) C''ameo'' 'Peliculas *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) C''ameo'' *Cold Eyes'' ''(2013) Temas para dramas *"Give it to me" para Blind (2011). *"Sad Love" para Feast of the Gods, únicamente la melodía (2012). *"Undefeatable" (feat. Vanness Wu) para Ti Amo Chocolate (2012). *"The Way To You" (feat. Taecyeon) para 7th Grade Civil Servant (2012). Programas de TV *Running Man Ep 151-152 (2013) *Music&Lyrics junto con Kim So Eun (MBC, 2012) *2PM Show (SBS Plus, 2011). *Let's Go Dream Team (KBS2, 2010). *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2010). *Girl vs Tokio (Mnet, 2009). *Wild Bunny (Mnet, 2009). *Idol Show (MBC, 2008). *﻿Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008). * Making the Artist(GOMTV, 2008). *Superstar Survival (SBS, 2006). Discografía '''Japón Álbum Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '2PM *'Educación: 'HoWon University *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música, mirar vídeos de baile, componer, y leer revistas de moda. *'Especialidades:' Beatbox, cantar y bailar. *'Mujer Ideal:' Alguien que tenga pensado tener hijos. *Es el ganador de "Superstar Survival" concurso de baile y canto donde superó a 1.000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYPE. En este concurso también participaban Taecyeon y Chansung (miembros actuales de 2PM) de quienes se hizo muy buen amigo, incluso; lloró tras la eliminación de Chansung. *Siempre bromea con el tamaño pequeño de sus ojos y asegura que, aunque odia hacerlo, tiene que recurrir al eyeliner. Incluso, comentó que ha sido víctima de su hermana ya que lo ha maquillado. *Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente con Rain. *Su cabello se riza naturalmente, debido a esto era castigado en la escuela ya que pensaban que se hacía la permanente. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Chansung, ya que ambos estuvieron en "Superstar Survival" y desde aquel momento son amigos, las fans los apodaron como "Channuneo" o "ChanHo". *Formó parte de "Let's Go Dream Team 2". *Se rumoró que se había realizado una cirugía plástica para parecerse a Rain, lo cual negó en el programa Win Win. *Durante el programa Win Win, se le preguntó que entre SNSD y Wonder Girl cual grupo era su favorito, a lo que respondió que SNSD. *En el especial de fin de año de la MBC "Bouquet", interpretó "Ain't no Sunshine" de la película "Notting Hill" con la guitarra, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actuación. *Durante una emisión de "Dream Team 2", un espectador lo grabó dándole un chocolate a Jessica (SNSD), quién era invitada ese día, originando diversos comentarios al respecto. *Es gran amigo de Yoseob (Beast), a quien conoció cuando era aprendiz de JYP. *Él y Sunhwa (Secret) fueron los presentadores del "CMB Youth Music Festival". Durante el festival una fan captó con su cámara fotográfica como Junho colocó a Sunhwa detrás de su espalda para "protegerla" de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, desde este momento sus fans lo llamaron "Gentleman Junho" (caballeroso Junho). *Al parecer es muy popular entre las chicas de After School, ya que en Dream Team 2, durante el "couple game" (juego de pareja); fue quién obtuvo la mayoría de los votos. *Forma parte de la lista "Los 34 idols que más desearías como novio" al igual que sus compañeros Nichkhun y WooYoung. *Junto a Jun. K es considerado el "fashionista" del grupo. *Realiza un cameo en la película "White: The Melody of the Curse" junto a las chicas de After School. *Compuso la canción "Give it to me" para el segundo album de 2PM "Hands Up", la cuál fue eligida para el Ost de la película "Blind". *El actor Hong Suk Chun, una de las pocas celebridades abiertamente homosexuales de Corea, admitió tener una fijación por Junho. *El 15 de febrero de 2012 visitó Etiopía para realizar trabajos de voluntario como parte del proyecto "Global Share Project" de la organización humanitaria World Vision. Durante el viaje conoció a su "hijo adoptivo", un niño a quién ha dado soporte económico durante un año. Sin embargo, vuelve a Corea antes del lapso asignado debido a la repentina muerte del padre de su compañero de grupo Jun.K. *Figura en la lista "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF (portal que pública los comerciales publicitarios de corea y designa los favoritos). Otras celebridades como Rain, Yoochun (JYJ), kim jaejoong (JYJ), Nichkhun, Jun. K y Wooyoung (compañeros de grupo) se encuentran en el top 10. *Compuso su segunda canción "Move On" para el album especial "Best 2008-2011 in Korea de 2PM", la cual quedó en primer lugar en "Recochoku" momentos luego del lanzamiento. *Participó en el nuevo reality de MBC "Music&Lyrics" junto a la actriz So Eun. Compusieron Sad Love para el drama Feast of the Gods, Junho se encargó de la melodía mientras que So Eun escribió la letra y Lee Jung fue el encargado de la interpretación. *Ha colaborado con el actor taiwanes Vanness Wu en la canción "Invincibility" para el OST del nuevo drama Ti Amo Chocolate, demostrando su gran dominio del mandarín. *Contribuyó en la canción "Girlfriend" escrita por Yenny de Wonder Girls. *Compuso "Be With You" para el álbum solista de su compañero Wooyoung. *Forma parte del equipo de futbol FC Men. Este equipo fue creado para participar en actividades de contribución social y está integrado únicamente por celebridades, siendo su líder Xiah Junsu (JYJ). *La organización World Vision lo designa embajador del programa "24 Hours Famine Experience". Este proyecto consiste en experimentar el hambre que las personas atraviesan en muchas partes del mundo, por tan solo un día. El evento fue realizado en la Plaza del Ayuntamiento el 18 de agosto de 2012. *Su mascota es una gata llamada Ggomaengi, que significa "chica pequeña". *Es primo de Kim Sang Wu, un famoso beisbolista coreano. *Hubo rumores de que él y Kim So Eun mantuvieron una relación corta, luego de haber participado en el programa "Music & Lyrics". *Kim So Eun cree que Junho es ''sexy. *Junho fue muy amable y caballero con Kim So Eun en el programa en el que habian participado juntos. *Tuvo citas en el programa de Music&Lyrics con la actriz Kim So Eun mientras componian la un ost para Feast of the Gods. *Su debut en la pantalla grande fue con la película Cold Eyes. *Le encanta los deportes extremos. *Dijo que su punto positivo es que siempre realiza las tareas hasta finalizar. Una vez que empieza a hacer algo, sin duda, lo perfeccionará hasta el final. "Mi estado de ánimo se deja llevar por las condiciones climáticas" expresó respecto su punto negativo. *En el último album japonés de 2PM "Legend of 2PM", hay 4 canciones compuestas por él: Kimi Ga Ireba, For Ever, This is Love y Say Yes que es el solo de él. *La parte favorita de su cuerpo es el mentón. *Junho acostumbra a dormir de lado. *Desde 2011 dijo ser amigo de Kim Jae Joong lider de (JYJ). *tiene una relación muy cercana con Suzy de Miss A son muy buenos amigos. *En el último álbum coreano de 2PM "Grown", 3 canciones fueron compuestas por él: Zero Point (원점으로), Go Back (고백) y Love Song. *En el show comeback de 2PM confesó haber tenido serios problemas con su columna y no tiene buenos recuerdos del cuarto de entrenamiento (donde practicaban acrobacias), ya que ahí había tenido una muy fuerte caída. En verano hacía demasiado calor, una vez Junho y Chansung practicaron llevando solamente ropa interior. *En "Radio Star" Junho tímidamente admitió que accidentalmente fue quien rompió el brazo de Taecyeon haciendo un pulso, y desde entonces no ha sido capaz de volver a hacer pulsos debido al trauma. *Junho debutará como solista en Japón con "Kimi No Koe" (Your Voice/Tu voz), todas las canciones incluidas en el álbum son de su propio autoría. Esto lo convierte en el primer miembro de 2PM en debutar en Japón. *Su álbum solista japonés alcanzó el primer lugar en la cartelera de pre-ordenes de Tower Records. *Es el compositor de "I'm In Love", canción que forma parte del álbum repackage, "Grand Edition", del grupo. *Como parte de las promociones de su álbum solista, dió una gira de conciertos por Japón llamada "Kimi no Koe". *"Junho Say Yes Friendship" es el nombre de su programa japonés en solitario . *Dice que le gustaría ir a Egipto. *Del grupo es el que más resistencia a beber alcohol tiene, nunca puede llegar a terminar una botella de soju. *Interpreto con Illinit una cancion llamada Hello. *Taecyeon dijo que le gustaria tener un trasero como el de el ya que a las chicas le gusta eso. *Junto a Nichkhun protagoniza uno de los bromances de mas peso, mas fuertes y queridos de todo 2PM, cada gesto entre ambos nunca pasa desapercibido, las fans los han apodado bajo es sobrenombre de Khunnuneo . Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *﻿Twitter Oficial Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Bubai-Junho with Van Ness Wu thumb|right|300px|Give it to me thumb|left|300px|Move On-Junho & Wooyoungthumb|right|300px|Kimi no Koe Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:JYP Entertainment